Alien Tranquil
Alien Tranquil are a race of aliens who originates from Planet Flora. Their humanoid appearance overall represents the combined textures of Sunflower and Orchid. History The ancient ancestors of Alien Tranquils had roamed the mountainous grassland of the planet since ancient times. They adopted the culture of planting flowers on the grassy patches as part of their daily activities and enjoying the nice scent of the pollen grains emitted from the flowers. Sharing similar genetic background as the Florians that dominated Planet Flora's dense jungles, their beliefs had contradicted the Florians way of governing the planet through intelligence while lacking a culture of their own. Hence for many centuries, said race started a war with the Tranquilians. Eventually, both races decided to reconcile with each other after noticing how much of their kind perished from the conflicts and how many had left the planet to live elsewhere and was pointless to continue fighting over something that they can't be corrected. As a result, both alien races decided to accept their cultural differences and way of living, and bringing peace and quietness back to the planet. Following this events, they decided to maintain the living conditions of the planet while the Florians would take care of the astronomy & interstellar aspect of the planet. When Ultrawoman Arasi arrived on the planet and recounted her backstory, both alien race accepted her background as an Ultra and allowing her to live on their planet to raise Sombre and Warheir, who in turn enjoyed the planet's culture. Using their technology, they transformed their "grassy mountain lands" into a "plant-like metropolis" in order to improve the living conditions of the planet. Realizing the need to defend their planet from invaders, both alien races worked together and eventually created an army Photophyll. However, when several of the plant Kaijus went rogue due to a fluctuation, the alien race worked with the three Ultras in order to calm down the aggressive Photophylls. Following these events, everyone created the vaccine in order to prevent the same scenario from happing again. Afterward, the three Ultras decided to leave the planet, the Tranquilians bids farewell to them and hoping they will come back someday. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial "Sera", the leader of those who exiled themselves from Planet Flora had decided to terrorize the outer space with his followers. Under the words and power enhancement from Alien Reiblood, Sera affiliated himself with Dakra; a fellow Alien Flora in invading the Earth. Sera shall fight against Ultraman Geed and his siblings, as well as Arasi before the three of them, encountered Belial. Sera was killed during the battle. Scorpio Nova Universe In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, said alien race leads an evil faction within Sekyu Dimension. Unlike their Showa Counterpart, the Tranquilians raged a never-ending war with the species of Alien Flora and leading their armies of Photovile respectively. The war had severely devastated the entire population, causing the leaders of both races to be the only sole survivor. Under orders Alien Zetton Ketura in the attempts of terminating the Scorpium Ultras; Kaze, Windy and Sprout. The three of them managed to eliminate the entire armies of Bagu Zetton and Photovile, Kaze and Sprout were responsible for finishing off the Florian and Tranquilian leader after unlocking their final forms while Windy was left off to destroy Kamaitadon. The said race was left extinct after the deaths of Ketura and Vipermayu. Powers and Weapons :;Leader Exclusive *'Leadership power': Leader of said race is much more powerful than the regular members of the species. Hence, that individual from Sekyu Dimension was capable of matching Sprout in his Ultimate Form. **'Reiyonx Enhance': Tapping on the power of Reiyonx, the evil leader Sera from Showa Universe is much stronger than regular members of the species; even surpassing the Sekyu Dimension leader. :;Normal *'Tranquil Beam': Alien Tranquil can fire a green beam of light from their palm of their hands. **'Tranquil Reverse': "Sera" can use a dark and more powerful variant of their beam attack. *'Tranquil Darts': Alien Tranquil can fire energy darts rapidly from various parts of their body. *'Charismatic Pollens': Alien Tranquil can release pink energy pollens for various purposes. They have an attraction nature and scent, which is either beneficial or toxic to the type of targets. **'Tranquil Paralyse': With this ability, Alien Tranquil can temporarily paralyze their foes for a chance to deal with another attack. **'Tranquil Healing': The "Charismatic Pollen" allows the Alien Tranquil to heal themselves or their allies. **'Tranquil Cloud': Alien Tranquil can release the "Charismatic Pollens" in the form of ash particles to cloud their visions of others. **'Tranquil Sprout': Alien Tranquil can utilize the pollens to create a variety of species of flowers and grasses. **'Tranquil Calming': The "Charismatic Pollen" allows Alien Tranquil to calm down others who are emitting negative emotions. **'Tranquil Invisibility': The said pollens allows Alien Tranquil to temporary go invisible to dodge an enemy attack or to escape. *'Clones': Alien Tranquil can create clones of themselves to trick or confuse the opponent. *'Flower Pod': Alien Tranquil can travel across space with a green flower pod. *'Tranquil Wall': A shield erected to block attacks. *'Technology': Alien Tranquil excels in the field of technology, especially in the aspects of biology and knowledge in construction, in the form of terraforming. *'Size Manipulation': Either appearing as their gigantic physiologies or human-sized appearance. Trivia None Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Allies